


twilight for two

by FireandLightning



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: But also teasing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hotel Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chris kinda has a kink for leon calling him by his title, leon has somewhat of a submissive streak, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandLightning/pseuds/FireandLightning
Summary: Leon wakes up in a hotel room, hungover and confused, with the evidence of what looks to have been a fun night all over him.Then he finds out - beyond his wildest dreams - that he just had a one-night stand with Chris Redfield. And suddenly, it seems like there might even be a possibility of becoming more than just a one-night stand to him...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	twilight for two

It was bright. Way too bright.

Squinting against the harsh lights, Leon Kennedy attempted to open his eyes. After a moment he pressed his arm across his face, groaning, before opening them just a fraction to try and get his eyes to adjust to it.

This wasn’t his house.

Leon shot up from the bed - or at least, he attempted to, before a sudden pain in his lower body made him collapse back onto the bed with a strangled curse. “What the-”

His first thought was that he’d been injured, so he lifted the covers to look for injuries - and nearly passed out on the spot.

Okay, well, on the bright side, he knew why he felt pain in his lower body, and it wasn’t because of injuries. On the other hand - well. The real reason wasn’t pretty, and was kind of making Leon question his existence.

He was naked under the covers - completely naked, whereas he normally slept with at least a pair of boxers on. As if that in itself wasn’t already enough to make Leon nervous, there was…undeniable evidence. Dark marks were littered across his collarbones and his pecs, and - Leon stared in mild disbelief - there were some on the side of his stomach, and... he was sure he saw at least one or two on his thighs.

Leon paused, and squinted - and suddenly felt sick. He still saw evidence of something that looked suspiciously white across his abs, and possibly between his legs. God damn it, he’d been sleeping with this shit on him? Whoever he’d just fucked last night was a real dick -

Another wave of nausea suddenly hit Leon and he threw down the covers, massaging his temples. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making him feel nauseous. Well, probably, since he’d never been _that_ revolted by, uh, whatever was on his chest right now. Okay, so, what the fuck, and who the fuck - no, Leon already knew _what_ had happened, it was only the _who_ that he didn’t know.

He should have known. Leon searched his memories of last night, and came up with absolutely nothing. Which surprised him, because he drank often enough to have a pretty high alcohol tolerance, and forgetting things was… really not like him.

Once the accompanying splitting headache had left, Leon turned to look around the place properly. He was in a relatively luxurious hotel room, nothing like the seedy motels he’d had hookups at before. His gun, phone and wallet were sitting on the bedside table. Well, at least whoever he’d been with hadn’t tried to steal money from him. Or possibly they got scared off when they saw he was a federal agent.

That was when Leon noticed no trace of the other person whatsoever in the hotel room. No personal articles, no clothing, it looked like it was pretty much just him in the room.

He tried not to feel too disappointed or hurt by that. Considering it had probably been a quick hookup, it wasn’t that uncommon for the other person to just jump out of bed once it was done -

Then the sound of the shower turning on interrupted his thoughts.

_...Oh._

In a second, even though Leon had previously been feeling lonely that his fuck buddy had left before he woke up, he was now suddenly seized with panic at the thought of having to actually interact with them. So...whoever it was somehow hadn’t left yet. The burning question was: _who_ the hell was it? Why had they bothered to stay overnight as if - as if they cared for Leon more than just a quick fuck? Or maybe he was just overthinking things and they wanted morning sex or something. But then why were they _showering_?

He thought he’d have to wait agonisingly long until the other person finished their shower, but the shower turned off in a few minutes. There were some sounds of them shuffling about, before the door to the bathroom opened.

Leon’s jaw dropped.

“ _Chris?_ ”

It was none other than tall, handsome, muscular Chris Redfield, who turned his startled gaze on Leon at his exclamation. His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He seemed almost surprised to see Leon awake, and the two of them stared at each other in silence for a few awkward moments before Chris stammered, “I - you - uh, you’re awake.”

_Obvious much?_ Leon decided not to say that.

Chris looked like he was going to say something, or was at least trying to, but ended up just futilely gesturing with one hand. With a sort of exasperated-but-mostly-with-himself sigh he walked over to the minibar, pulled out a can of beer, opened it and took a long sip.

“So…” Leon started. “You?”

Although Chris had started to set down the can of beer, he now brought it back to his lips and took an unnaturally large gulp. He looked to be about ten times more awkward than Leon felt, which was rather a feat in itself. “Uh… me what?”

“You. Me. We...we fucked?”

Clearly the bigger man had chosen the wrong time to take another sip, because he nearly spat out his mouthful and choked a little, hunching over and trying to cough it up. Leon briefly contemplated if he should try to get up and help him, but seeing that he was practically incapacitated from the waist down he decided to remain where he was.

“I-” Chris coughed a few more times, seemed to get it under control, and cleared his throat. “Er...yeah, we did...we did, uh, fuck last night.”

Leon dramatically slapped his hand over his face. God damn it. Of course it had to be Chris Redfield of all people, the one guy he’d been quietly pining over for years. Of course their first damn time would be when Leon was so wasted he couldn’t remember anything that happened. And of course trust Chris to be so adorably shy about what had happened between them, even though they were two consenting adults - oh.

“I - I’m sorry, I know I overstepped boundaries and I shouldn’t have done it, I-”

“Chris, wait.” Maybe he was overreacting because he thought that Leon hadn’t wanted this, and he’d only agreed because he was drunk. “I didn't -" and then he stopped because damn it, that entailed admitting to Chris that he didn't mind sleeping with him even when he was sober, which was… probably over the boundary for a friend. Even if Leon liked him a little more than just a friend, he wasn't sure if Chris felt the same way.

"Chris," Leon began hesitantly. There was no other way to say it, he was just going to have to own up to it and then pray that he didn’t ruin their friendship entirely. “I know I wasn’t sober at all last night when this happened, if that’s what you’re feeling guilty about. But I can reassure you I would’ve still been aware of what I want...and what I _don’t_ want. Which is to say...er...don’t feel like you were taking advantage of me or something, because I wanted it- uh, I mean, I would’ve said or done something if I didn’t want it.”

His slip up of admitting that he had wanted to sleep with Chris set his cheeks on fire. Chris wasn’t faring much better, still blushing fiercely. “Oh, uh...thanks. That’s good to know.”

He was still staring at the floor rather than at Leon.

“What’s the problem?” Leon asked, mildly frustrated. He guessed that Chris still wasn’t looking at him out of awkwardness rather than because he was trying to respect Leon’s privacy, considering what he’d already seen last night. “Look me in the eye, Redfield. I’m serious that you didn’t-”

“No, I, uh,” The redness steadily crept down Chris’s neck, “Thanks for reassuring me, but uh, I’ll admit I got a little caught off guard by some of the things you said yesterday.”

Now it was Leon’s turn to freeze up. “...What did I say?”

He didn’t think it was possible for Chris to blush any harder, but the red glow of his face only intensified. “Um...you were really drunk, but just...a lot of lewd stuff in general.”

Oh. Well, if saying those things got Chris as flustered as he was right now, Leon definitely didn’t regret it, even if he was mildly embarrassed by the thought of it. Maybe he’d even say more to Chris in the future, if this went the right way. 

“Well.” Leon tossed his arm over the pillows and leaned back against the headboard, fixing Chris with (what he hoped was) a flirty, devastatingly handsome smirk. “What can I say? If it was something about how I’ve always wanted your thick cock to pound me into the sheets, I can one hundred percent guarantee you that I meant it.”

Okay, maybe he was coming on a bit too strongly, but he supposed he could always blame that on any residual alcohol in his system. Besides, he immediately knew that 1) his guess had been right and 2) Chris didn’t seem to mind, when the man in question just turned vermilion red and drank some more of the beer instead of telling him off about the inappropriateness of it.

“Dammit, Leon,” Chris mumbled at last, rubbing a hand over his face.

“If you’re not going to say anything else about it, at least toss me a beer.”

“No way, Kennedy. Seeing how drunk off your ass you were, I’m not letting you go near alcohol unsupervised ever again.”

“Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?”

In that split second of Chris’s indecision, Leon felt something almost like... _fear_ . If Chris said something like _Actually, I regret this, and I’m leaving now,_ Leon wasn’t sure how he was going to cope with it. Probably by drinking another gallon of alcohol and going to a motel with some other guy from a bar.

“...No beers for you,” Chris eventually said in a decisive tone, bending down to open the minibar and tossing Leon a bottle of water instead. “But you do need to hydrate.”

Leon easily caught the bottle in one hand. “Fine, thanks-”

The last word got caught in his throat when the towel around Chris’s waist fell loose with his movements. Before he could react, it fell on the floor leaving him completely naked before Leon’s eyes. And rather unashamedly, Leon indulged in the magnificent view, while pausing to take a drink of water.

Chris nearly spilled his beer, managed to set it down on top of the minibar without any accidents, and grabbed the towel off the floor to frantically wrap it back around his waist. Unfortunately, he failed, and the towel fell loose again leaving him to try and scramble for it.

“Just leave it, you’re not packing anything I haven’t seen before,” Leon joked, but he made no effort to hide the way he was checking Chris out. Chris’s gaze met his, and he flushed, but left the towel on the floor and picked up the can for the five hundredth time.

“You’re going to spill that and leave a stain for some poor underpaid cleaner to scrub that out of the carpet, Chris.”

“Not like you cared that much about leaving stains on hotel property last night, huh?”

Leon felt heat shoot to his face at the thought of what was on the sheets right now, and - right. “Speaking of stains, you’re a dick, Redfield, for letting me sleep with this on me. You didn’t try to clean me up?”

And as he spoke he yanked the covers down to crotch height, revealing the splatters of suspicious liquid and - uh, countless love bites. Seemed like Chris was a pretty passionate lover.

The moment Chris saw what he was referring to, his face flared scarlet again and he started apologising profusely, to which Leon rolled his eyes and tossed his hair out of his face. “Stop apologising already, Chris, you’re starting to sound like a broken record. You really ought to make amends if you’re that sorry.”

“What can I do?” Chris asked immediately.

Well, that was fast. Leon thought about it for a moment, then smiled angelically and stretched out his arms. “Carry me to the shower, I need to get clean.”

Chris’s eyes widened slightly, then he asked, “How...how are you feeling down there?”

That question made Leon almost want to punch him. Or alternatively, punch him on the mouth, using Leon’s own mouth. “Bad, of course, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking you to carry me. Just how hard did you fuck me, huh?”

He was right in guessing that Chris would be embarrassed again when he looked away before changing the topic. “I could draw you a bath, I think that might be better for your legs then.”

“There’s a bath?” Leon asked, impressed. “Man, you really got a fancy hotel suite, huh?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m paying.” Before Leon could say anything else, Chris disappeared into the bathroom, and soon he heard the sound of running water.

_“He can pay for it”, please._ Leon rolled his eyes. _I’m probably being paid more by the government than he is by the BSAA, honestly. But of course the Golden Boy has to act chivalrous._

Chris came back out a short while later, and hesitantly sat down at the edge of the bed, turning his head a little to keep Leon in view. After an awkward moment, Leon eventually decided to bite the bullet and asked tentatively, “Do you regret it?”

“Regret last night?” Chris looked at him in surprise. “No, I don’t. Oh. Uh...sorry if I was giving off that impression.”

Leon exhaled heavily. “Redfield, do my poor heart a favour and learn to express yourself better, will you?" 

"I - I like you," Chris blurted out all of a sudden.

Both of them froze up after that admission. After a few beats, Leon started laughing. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t intend to be mean, but seeing Chris’s mortified expression just made him lose his composure.

“Jesus Christ,” Leon managed to get out once he collected himself, “That wasn’t exactly what I meant by _expressing yourself better_ , but I’ll take it.”

“I don’t mean we have to go out or anything if you don’t like me back,” Chris said immediately. “I just-”

“Chris?” He said it as gently as possible, and Chris eventually lifted his gaze to look directly at him. “Shut up.”

Leon leaned over and kissed him before he could protest any further.

***

A few minutes later Leon found himself being carried, bridal style no less, into the bathroom, trying not to squirm as Chris set him down gently into the bathtub. The water temperature was excellent for his aching and sore body and Leon sighed happily, rubbing his shoulder to try and get the soreness out. After a few moments he found something very wrong and frowned up at Chris. “What are you waiting for? Get in.”

Chris spluttered, and the only reason why he hadn’t blushed harder was because his face wasn’t able to get any redder. “I-in? In the bath?”

Leon grinned, seeing an opening, and leaned over the side of the bath, staring intensely at Chris behind his bangs. “I mean, if you really want to, you can get in me, I suppose…”

The BSAA captain buried his face in his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible, but eventually gestured for Leon to move over as he stepped into the tub behind him and eased himself into the warm water. Once he was settled Leon shifted over to dramatically throw his body over Chris’s, trusting that Chris wouldn’t let him slip into the water. And he was proven right when Chris immediately wrapped his arms around Leon, adjusting his position so that he could lie comfortably on top of that broad chest.

_Oh, that’s nice._ Leon snuggled comfortably closer to him, smiling even wider when Chris brought one hand up to start stroking his hair. _Oh that’s really nice._

“Also, no getting in you for the next few days,” Chris mumbled into the top of Leon’s head, so softly that Leon almost wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t literally pressed against his chest. “You seem tired.”

“Days?” Leon complained, immediately sitting up so he could glare at Chris properly. “C’mon Chris, at the most give me a day or two, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re really eager to get fucked again,” Chris laughed, using the hand in Leon’s hair to pull him back down onto his chest again. Leon went without a fight, harrumphing as he settled back on top of him.

“Well, since I was intoxicated for the majority of last night, I don’t mind getting reacquainted with _this_.” As Leon spoke, he deliberately grinded down between Chris’s legs (ignoring the sting his nether regions gave him), revelling in the way the older man immediately stiffened up and held back a groan.

“W-well, I mean, I suppose we could do that some day if...if you like me back?”

Sighing, Leon rolled over as best as he could in the water, and glared fiercely at Chris. “Was it that hard to understand?”

“You didn’t say it directly,” Chris defended himself. Leon was sure he could’ve come up with an excellent comeback for that, but in their new position, Chris had taken the liberty to run his large, warm palms down Leon’s back and sides, and any semblance of speech immediately disappeared from Leon’s mind.

Honestly, it wasn't like Leon had any pride left from the moment when he woke up with all the marks of lovemaking all over him, so he gave in and nuzzled against Chris’s well built chest, arching his back as much as he could to demand Chris to touch him more. When Chris - the big idiot that he was - didn’t immediately pick up on the unspoken request, he wriggled his ass and glared up at Chris until he finally got the hint.

“You really do like being touched, for someone who’s constantly so prickly.”

Leon blinked, unsure if he was supposed to feel insulted or to take pride in that. “Uh…you should feel honoured?”

“Oh believe me, I feel it,” Chris answered all too quickly. Predictably afraid to ruin Leon’s impression of him. What he hadn’t expected was Chris leaning down to kiss the top of his head lightly, and as Leon practically froze up, he heard him whisper in a low, husky voice, “I also really like feeling you, so that works out.”

Leon’s jaw dropped open as he stared at the man he thought to be incapable of dirty talk, up till a few seconds ago. Okay, to be fair it wasn’t really dirty talk, more like _flirty_ , which Leon had also thought him to be incapable of.

“Uh,” he said intelligently. “Yeah. Great.”

He cursed himself.

Chris snorted out a laugh and reached out to pin Leon back down on top of him, this time touching him more liberally and freely as Leon squirmed, delighting in the sensation. He was just starting to relax fully when Chris said, “C’mon, get up. Better shower you properly.”

“Oh fuck you,” Leon grumbled, grabbing Chris’s biceps and trying to push him back into his lying-down position. He might as well have been trying to shift a mountain range, which was saying something considering Leon was no lightweight at feats of strength. “Don’t wanna get up.”

“You really want to soak with _that_ in the water?”

Leon paused to consider that, then sat up. “Get me out.”

Another deep laugh sounded, before Chris was standing up and gently lifting Leon to his feet as well. He hissed when a jolt of pain shot through his lower body. “Damn it!”

“I am so sorry about that.”

“‘S okay, you’ll be doing it to me again some time in the future, yeah?”

There was only silence from a heavily blushing Chris again.

***

Standing in the shower wasn’t nearly as painful as Leon had worried, but he wasn’t above playing it up just to get Chris to pay him attention.

It was the complete opposite of what Leon usually did on missions, but he felt like he deserved to play the victim this time, considering that he was a victim of Chris’s monster dong being relentlessly pounded into the sheets by the man himself. Chris for his part was trying his best to help Leon, but the thing was, Leon didn’t want his help as an apology. He kind of wanted something else that he was sure Chris wouldn’t approve of, but Leon wasn’t above using dirty tricks to get his way. Particularly when it came to this.

“Chris,” he whined, then yelped as Chris turned on the showerhead and cold water rained down on top of him.

“Shit, sorry!” Chris hurriedly adjusted the knob, and Leon shuffled to one side of the large shower cubicle - a little larger than he would’ve liked, since there was way too much space between him and Chris, but no matter. “That was an accident!”

“You’re sure that was an accident?” Leon grumbled, feeling some of his arousal fade away from that rude awakening.

Wisely, instead of answering, Chris poured some shampoo into his hands and massaged it into Leon’s hair. Leon practically melted into his arms, leaning into him and letting him continue. Eventually, he pulled back, letting Chris take the time to shampoo his own hair. He grinned, reaching between his legs and starting to scrub off the mess left behind, knowing that Chris was watching him. Following it up with a seductive wink, Leon whispered, “Are you liking the view?”

“Y-yes,” Chris answered. “Very...very much.”

“Good,” Leon smirked, slipping his fingers into himself and trying not to wince at the sting as he cleaned himself. “Jeez, ouch.”

He let Chris pet his hair gently until he was mostly clean, then decided that it was about time to change tracks. Casually he stepped even closer to the taller man, encroaching in on his personal space, bit by bit, until he was chest-to-chest with him.

Chris swallowed obviously, his warm brown eyes darting nervously between Leon’s face and the floor. “Uh...Leon?”

Leon gently stopped that by cradling Chris’s face in his palms and tilting his face towards his own. “Chris,” he responded, before pulling him in for a kiss.

Their kiss was all sweetness and gentleness, until Leon ended the innocence. From there he demanded entrance to Chris’s mouth, to which the bigger man complied and allowed Leon to explore it with his tongue. He kind of wished Chris was clean shaven for this, but again neither was he, so it wasn’t like he could complain.

Chris was way too inhibited considering that they were kissing naked in the shower. Frustrated, Leon pressed his hips against Chris’s muscular thigh - not hiding the fact that he was practically humping the other man’s leg.

“One round, Chris?” Leon begged, gazing up at the other man with the best puppy eyes he could muster. He knew that it didn’t measure up to his puppy eyes back when he was 21, but he sure hoped it would work well enough. He was unaware that Chris was completely besotted with those eyes, regardless of how old Leon was.

Leon grinned up at Chris as seductively as he could, reaching down to grip his shaft - that was betraying his feelings. As cool as Chris appeared to be, he was already half-hard in Leon’s hand, and he only grunted, burying his face in Leon’s hair as the younger male stroked him more vigorously.

“You -” Chris’s hands were suddenly on Leon’s, grabbing him in a vice-like grip and -

Leon let him. In two seconds he was slammed against the walls of the shower, Chris pinning his wrists slightly above his head. Why the _hell_ did that turn him on so much?

He thought Chris might try to kiss him again in this position, but the other man backed away slightly, with only a stern command of “Stay”. 

_Is he - is he aware that that turns me on? How on earth-_

Leon shivered, feeling the submissive streak in him respond, but he was feeling playful enough to look him in the eye and answer, “You got it, _boss_.”

The BSAA captain’s expression was priceless when he looked at him.

Leon’s own pleased expression was wiped off his face when Chris turned the spray directly on his face - probably not intentionally, because it went to the top of his head later so he could wash the shampoo off his hair. Displeased, he briefly pulled one hand away so he could get some of the water off his face. “Seriously? Are you trying to waterboard me or something?”

“My apologies.”

Chris stepped closer without blocking the spray of water and helped to wash his hair. Unknowingly Leon closed his eyes and tipped his head forward slightly, his hand resuming its earlier position above his head. Then he suddenly felt Chris cup his crotch and move in even closer.

The breathless gasp that left him made Leon wince, with how desperate and needy it sounded. Chris’s hand started stroking him rhythmically, firm and strong and suddenly without all the inhibitions that he had been showing earlier, and that alone already made Leon weak in the knees. He leaned his weight against the taller man, who didn’t complain.

He moaned quietly, burying his face in Chris’s shoulder - oh god, his pecs were so firm. Chris’s warm breath on the top of his head, stroking him harder and faster, until Leon could feel that he was -

“W-wait,” he gasped, gently shoving Chris’s hand away. “Let’s...let’s go to the bed, I wanna - wanna cum with you, Chris, please-“

He didn’t need to beg for long at all. Chris looked into his blue eyes once and reacted immediately, slamming the tap off and throwing Leon over his shoulder. Once they were both on the bed, Chris reached out a hand, probably trying to jerk both of them off with his hand, but Leon suddenly grabbed his hand, another idea forming rapidly in his head. “Wait, Chris, do you wanna fuck my thighs?”

The BSAA captain’s head snapped towards him. “I-“

Leon smirked, lying on his back and lifting both his legs in the air with his thighs pressed together. “You ever tried this before?”

“N-no,” came the answering stammer.

Leon gave him his most seductive wink, licking his lips just to make sure. “Well, do you wanna try it?”

“If…if you’re sure.” Chris knelt down on the bed, his hand resting near Leon’s head. “Tell me what to do?”

The younger agent smiled, gripping his thighs to hold them up. “Should be intuitive, _captain_.”

Chris hesitated briefly, then positioned himself closer to Leon’s legs, looking to him as if for permission. When Leon simply raised an eyebrow at him, he slipped his half-hard cock between the pair of powerful, creamy thighs and inhaled sharply, because Leon instantly squeezed them closer together.

No more words were exchanged between them, because Chris growled, using both hands to press Leon’s upper legs together before rapidly starting to thrust between his legs. His hips practically slammed into Leon’s legs on every thrust, driving the smaller male further back on the sheets as he gasped under the force of it.

Leon flung out one hand to grab the sheets, releasing his legs and letting Chris drag his ankles onto his shoulders for balance. His other hand snaked down to grab his own dick, but unexpectedly Chris batted it away.

“Get back,” Chris growled. Leon’s gaze fastened back on the BSAA captain’s face and his heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes. “Hold your legs together.”

He didn’t disobey.

Leon held his thighs tight, trying to press them as tight as he could as Chris started fucking them in earnest. He writhed in pleasure when Chris started to pick up the pace, feeling his own dick twitch in response. His thighs were getting sticky and wet, but he couldn’t care less considering it was Chris Redfield thigh fucking him of all people.

“Chris,” he begged. He could hear how his own voice sounded in his ears, and even to him it sounded desperate. “Chris, please, let me t-touchh… agh, just let me come, please…”

He loved the way Chris Redfield looked. Leon would admit - only to himself - that he had a submissive streak, and Chris was pushing exactly all the right buttons. With the hungry look in his eyes, and the way he commanded Leon, the agent was turning to putty in his hands.

Surprisingly, Chris actually ignored him for a while - Leon never would’ve thought he had it in him. When he shot him a look, Chris simply grinned and leaned down a little to get closer to him. “Beg harder.”

_Holy fucking shit -_

The shudder that ran through Leon’s body didn’t go unnoticed by Chris. Leon just managed to gather up enough courage to stare him in the eyes and breathe out, “Please, _sir,_ please let me come, I’ll do anything, please sir-”

Chris’s eyes widened. Leon stared back at him, pleading him with his gaze but not daring to disobey his orders and let go of his thighs. And eventually he seemed to come out of his stupor and relented, reaching down with one hand to grasp Leon’s cock.

The DSO agent threw his head back on the sheets, moaning loudly as Chris managed to haphazardly stroke him, somehow keeping the rhythm of his thrusts. It wasn’t exactly the most coordinated, but Leon couldn’t care less when he was this close to finishing.

He squeezed his thighs closer together, trying to get Chris to come with him.

A sudden intake of breath, then Chris was firmly rubbing Leon’s cock, his thumb pressed over the tip of it, and Leon bucked his hips into his hand, screaming his name as he came. Chris soon followed, Leon feeling oddly pleased when he also gasped out Leon’s name.

They both collapsed after that, Chris crawling to his side and laying down next to him while Leon allowed his legs to fall onto the mattress, grimacing slightly at the pain in his muscles. At some point of time while Leon was still basking in the afterglow, Chris wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“Think you need another shower,” Chris mumbled into his hair, cradling Leon’s head in his arms, fingertips gently rubbing circles into his shoulders.

“...I think you can’t get in with me this time,” Leon answered sleepily. He really wanted to take another nap. Preferably with Chris’s arms wrapped around him, although he had a sneaking suspicion that that had indeed occurred last night, if he hadn’t been too drunk to remember.

“Okay.” Chris shoved him lightly when Leon didn’t make any move to get out of bed. “Hey, come on, don’t fall asleep all sticky. Get in the shower and I can call room service to change our sheets before you come back, then we can take a nap if you want.”

“...fine…” Leon grumbled, rolling over and sitting up in bed. He was about to stand up when Chris’s voice sounded behind him.

“Leon?”

“Yeah?”

“I...well, can you be honest with me for a minute? Are you in this for the - the sex, or, you really want to have a relationship...”

Leon stared at him.

In a single, swift move, he pounced on a completely unprepared Chris and threw him down onto the bed, holding one hand on his broad chest to keep him pinned. The BSAA captain’s eyes widened significantly, his jaw hanging slightly open as Leon leaned down above him.

“Listen up here, Redfield.” He might as well make sure that the message got through. “I like you, too. Yes, the sex is _phenomenal_ but I know that I’ve liked you even before last night happened. I _want_ -” his voice caught a little but he continued, “I want to be in a relationship with you. Officially. Yes. Now, you got that?”

He prodded Chris in the chest with his finger, knowing that he was blushing bright red, but so was the other male.

“Y..yes. Understood. Perfectly.”

“Good.” Leon slid off him and made for the shower again before Chris got back enough presence of mind to tease him. “Oh, and, Chris?”

“Yeah?” Chris was grinning at him with a rather silly smile as he sat up. Leon had to suppress one of his own.

“You think you could order food from room service, too?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great.” Leon bent down to kiss Chris on the forehead. “I’ll see you in fifteen.”

Maybe he didn’t call Chris his boyfriend outright there, even though he wanted to, but he still knew that his sentiment was made known when Chris beamed at him with the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it :D  
> (also if anyone here is following my other work "Leon's Fabulous Hair", don't worry I'm still updating it, I just need some time to get back into it xD)
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @fyreandlightning!


End file.
